The Bloodseeker Clan
"Few orc clans are as strong. None as ruthless." -Rance Hinborne on the Bloodseeker clan Name The Bloodseeker clan gets its name from the heavy emphasis placed on blood during the shamanistic rituals the clan follows. When born each child is bathed in the blood of a hated rival gang in a ritual that is thought to bring the baby strength and endurance. To accomplish this, the clan is known to capture their enemies alive, keeping them as prisoners to act as blood bags for their rituals. These prisoners are either caged or introduced into their society as slaves, it is said that those that are freed are never the same again. History Historically the bloodseeker clan is said to exist before the Cataclysm, however, any hard evidence as such is obviously lost. Since the Cataclysm, however, the clan seemed to form into a nomadic set of tribes that move with coordinated effort in the southwestern sands of the badlands. Scholars speculate the lack of resources prompted the traveling lifestyle as the clan grew in number draining the land's sparse resources as it moved. Like most other fully formed Orc Clans the bloodseekers acted extremely aggressively to any outside forces resorting to raiding and pillaging over trading and diplomacy. In recent years the clan has moved closer to the center of the badlands, and begun construction of its first stationary village, Hul'drum. Culture The bloodseeker's culture revolves around the belief in survival of the fittest. This concept is virtually seen in every aspect of the clan's life influencing everything from its rituals, to its governmental policies. The Warchief of the clan is always thought to be the strongest of the clan, and any who think otherwise can challenge his reign in a ritualistic fight to the death. Losing such a bout has consequences for the victim's family though, as they are often deemed unfit/worthy and either cast from the clan if not outright murdered. They are not the only to be outcast, however, as such a punishment is often used for Orcs who seem frail or are uncharacteristically small. As mentioned above another important aspect of the Bloodseeker culture are their shamanistic rituals. From birth to death, the shamans of the clan influence every aspect of the clan's members. These rituals include the blood baths for the young, but also include the application of blood red tattoos signifying the orc's rank within the clan. When in times of desperate need special rituals are conducted, often to call for rain, or food, all of which end with some sort of sacrifice. The god the Bloodseekers worship is currently unknown and considered a heavily guarded secret. Hierarchy Unlike most clan's the Bloodseeker clan has two governing bodies that work together to rule the clan as a whole. The first of which is the typical warchief who is in charge of military matters, commanding the movements of their hunters with full authority. The second is the head shaman, who dictates what rituals that must be followed, controlling matters not pertaining to war such as food shares, and raising of the young. Throughout the ages, the two have often been at odds with one another for full control of the clan, but the conflict is seen as a strengthing exercise, increasing the clan's power. Category:Rosheha Factions Category:Badlands Factions Category:Badlands